Driven by instinct
by Ninjasnowflake
Summary: Draco is sick of Potter always being the root of his problems, so he decides to do something about it. It backlashes on him and he ends up wanting more than Potter might be willing to give. In which Draco does things to Harry he probably shouldn't. I originally wanted it to be a one-shot, but if anyone wants more please do tell me.
1. Mistakes?

Draco wasn't sure what he was doing or how it had happened. He had seen red and he had gone for it. It being the kill. Considering he was a pureblood wizard, he should probably have thought more about why he didn't go for his wand but used the first and the best thing he had. His hands. His fingers wrapped their way around Potters tan neck, digging into his skin as they tightened around his throat. Potter had once again ruined something for him. Something being taking the glory of being the heir of Slytherin away from him. Draco had enjoyed the attention which came with the suspicions immensely. Of course Potter had to go ruin that, by being dragged into the mess.

Draco wasn't sure why anyone would think Potter could possibly be the heir. He was for once a bloody Gryffindor and secondly a lover of all things muggleborn, considering the people he kept as friends. Sure, he could speak parseltongue. A little suspicious, but it shouldn't be such a defeating character. Potter would never control a monster and paralyze other students. He was too much of a hero for that.

Draco didn't actually want to kill the other male for taking the attention away, though it could have been interpreted like that if anyone entered the broom closet, they were currently occupying. Mostly because he was currently squeezing the life out of said male. The others face turning paler and paler as he struggled to regain air. He was gripping onto Draco's wrists, trying to pull his hands off his throat, but to no avail. Draco wasn't going to let his chance go.

He wasn't sure what he intended to achieve by choking Potter, but he didn't want to let go, by letting go he'd also let the relief of allowing his emotions to stream out go. He didn't want that. Potter grew still in his hold, seemingly realizing there was no reason to struggle and for that Draco rewarded him with air. He loosened his hold around Potters throat, allowing the stupid Gryffindor to take a deep breath and fill up his lungs. Draco noticed the slight twerk of Potters lips and tightened his hold once more. Potter didn't need to talk. He didn't want to hear whatever the other boy could possibly have to say.

Potter didn't even bother fighting this time, staring almost lifelessly at Draco, like he had come to terms with his own death already. Draco found that rather terrifying. Someone this young, who could accept their death within minutes couldn't be okay. A worm of empathy found its way from behind his walls and into his mind and he loosened his hold once more. Staring at the so called boy who lived. Draco had always been quite jealous of the other male. Growing up as famous as he had, would have given him plenty of attention. Positive attention at that. He realized then and there that perhaps fame wasn't as glorious as it seemed to be.

He loosened his hold once more, watching the other male closely. Colour slowly crept into Potter's cheeks. Draco found himself caught by the light which slowly returned to the other male's green eyes. He kept his hands around his neck, just in case. He wasn't really sure what for, but it made him feel in control over the situation. A situation which without any words being uttered had quite literally turned his world upside down. Potter had to be scared. He had to. He hadn't wanted to be part of this, but someone had forced him into it anyways. Just because he was him. He was suspected for being the Slytherin heir, even if he wasn't a Slytherin in any way. Draco felt sorry for him. It was an odd feeling, like someone clenched their hand around his heart and told him of pain he himself would never feel, but which Potter was feeling right about now.

Draco was ripped from his mind when Potter pulled out of his grip and ran out the broom closet, they had been hidden in. He wasn't actually worried. Potter wouldn't tell what had happened. Potter would be too much of a hero to tell. Draco had realized one thing though. Killing Potter was no solution, to lessen his anger. Potter wasn't always the source of his anger after all. In the end it'd probably come back and bite him in the butt, if he had killed the boy who lived.

He sighed as he left the broom closet as well, figuring this would never have to be spoken off ever again.

He was wrong. He found himself with Potter pressed against the wall Draco's fingers wrapped around said male's neck in the exact same broom closet 2 years later.

Mad eye moody had humiliated him. All because of fucking saint Potter. Hate was a strong word, but never had Draco hated anyone more than he hated Potter. Potter wasn't even fighting him this time. His breathing grew heavier and heavier as Draco kept air away from him.

Draco was surprised Potter reacted this way considering the last time Draco's fingers had been wrapped around his throat was 2 years ago. Back then they had only been 12 and Draco thought he had grown as a person. Apparently, he hadn't. His anger still drove him to ridiculous muggle ways. He knew how to kill someone. Mad eye moody had made sure of that in their class. So maybe there was another reason he went right back to strangling Potter. Like the last episode hadn't been 2 years ago.

"You thought that was proper fun didn't you Potter? Draco Malfoy, the ferret. Really funny indeed." He sneered.

Potter didn't respond. Mostly because he couldn't, considering he could barely breathe. Draco loosened his hold so the git could respond. There was no fun in coming with clever remarks if they weren't appreciated by the audience. In this case Potter.

Potter took his time regaining his breath and in all honesty Draco got annoyed. If he had nothing to say, Draco would make sure he didn't have the possibility to say so. He tightened his fingers around Potter's neck once more, glaring at the Gryffindor. He moved in closer to Potter, into his personal space. He had always found it intimidating when his father did that, so he was sure Potter would feel the same. Except he didn't. Potter didn't meet his gaze when their bodies were barely inches apart and it didn't take a genius to realize why, when Draco felt a lump press against his thigh.

He pulled away instinctively, surprise clear on his face.

"And I'm sure you find that proper funny. Don't you Malfoy?" Potter breathed out after a moment of silence.

He was wrong. Draco didn't find anything about it funny. Harry Potter was hard. Hard because Draco had attempted to kill him. Potter let out a breathy laugh.

"I'm not surprised honestly. Of course no part of my life could be normal." He shook his head, his hair getting into his eyes. Draco was caught by the light flickering in Potters green orbs, reduced to simply staring at the Gryffindor.

Potter sighed, rubbing the back of his neck. "I'm guessing it's the same deal as last time? I run. We never speak of this again."

Draco moved to stand in front of the door.

"Guess again Potter."

Potter squinted his eyes in confusion, before he shrugged.

"Really Potter? What do you usually do when you're hard?"

Potter seemed to respond without thinking "Jerk off of cou-" and there it was. Realization hit him like a cold bucket of water.

"The deal is I'm gonna fuck you, Potter. Then you run and we never speak of this again."

Potter's eyes widened comically, he backed away as Draco moved closer. Draco honestly didn't care. Potter had humiliated him. Now it was time for him to humiliate Potter. Sure, there was no crowd to watch Potter's humiliation. That didn't mean it wouldn't be present though. Potter would have to suffer with the knowledge of knowing what had happened that day. He would have to suffer, without being able to tell anyone of said sufferings. Really, who would have believed him anyway? Draco figured that was probably for the best. He couldn't have anyone running off telling his father he was fucking guys.

Draco had always known he was a disappointment. Always known he would marry a woman he wasn't actually in love with. He had had time to come to terms with that. Which was why he had started having sex last year. He had to get the most out of the time his father wasn't breathing down his neck. Slytherins could keep a secret. At least the ones he'd shared a bed with could. It wasn't exactly something they could tell anyone anyways. At least not without exposing themselves in the process.

It was ironic really. Draco Malfoy the perfect pureblood heir was gay. Harry Potter the saviour of the wizarding world got turned on by being on the edge of dying. They were a great pair indeed.

Draco's gaze met Potters, the Gryffindor seemed to have given up, simply staring at Draco now.

"What a good boy you are Potter" Draco muttered, moving closer to Potter, pressing him firmly against the wall, with his own weight. Potter wasn't actually bad looking. The messy hair had its own charm, his scrawny build had gotten better over the years as he'd gotten more muscular and his eyes. Those were to die for.

Draco's fingers automatically found their way around Potters neck, as he looked down at the other male.

"I'm going to tighten my grip until your pants are off Potter. Do you understand?"

Potter nodded, biting his lip. Draco found his eyes watching Potter's teeth tugging on his lip, mesmerized for only a moment. Then he tightened his hold around Potter's neck. The action made Potter move. Draco had never seen anyone get their pants off so fast. He wouldn't admit that out loud though. He wouldn't reward Potter with such satisfaction. Knowing he was impressed would only boost the massive ego, Draco was sure Potter carried around with him.

He raised an eyebrow, eyes running over Potter's now very naked lower half. He wasn't a bad sight if Draco was honest with himself. Potter squirmed in his spot, making Draco realize he had unknowingly tightened his grip and Potter was breathing in heavily, lungs desperate for air. Draco loosened his hold slightly, allowing Potter a small amount of air. Potter panted heavily, gasping after air, his eyes were slightly bloodshot, seemingly he was on the edge of tears.

Draco allowed Harry to breathe for a while, watching as the male's chest heaved and sank, deciding he needed the Gryffindor naked from top to toe.

"Potter. Shirt off. You know the rules." And Potter really did seem to know the rules. If the rush he was in to get his clothes off was any indication. His robe landed in a heap on the floor, his shirt following shortly after. Draco's hands found their way around Potter's neck once more after he'd momentarily let go to allow the shirt to be removed.

Potter wasn't exactly trained, but there was something about him that made something inside of Draco throb. He found himself actually wanting to fuck Potter. Something he had never imagined he'd ever considered doing.

And it was so easy to get what he wanted. All he had to do was tell Potter and he'd present his butt for him. He didn't understand how he was so sure of that, but there was no doubt in his mind.

Draco moved one hand from Potters neck to undo his own pants, letting out a soft sigh as the pressure against his cock lessened. He blinked when tan hands found his waistband and started tugging.

Draco lifted his gaze, meeting Harry's eyes. Harry didn't say anything, he simply pulled down Draco's pants along with his underwear. Draco watching as he moved. Potter looked away, letting Draco's pants fall to the floor, where Draco stepped out of them. He could see the way Harry's eyes darted to his cock. Draco wasn't sure if it was purely curiosity, worry or something entirely different. Draco didn't care either way. He raised an eyebrow at Harry when their eyes finally met again.

"Turn around Potter" and Potter did. Draco still didn't understand why Potter was so obedient. He appreciated it none the less as he forced his knee hard against Potter's backside, keeping him pressed hard against the wall as Draco quickly got out of his robes and shirt.

As soon as his clothes had joined Potter's on the floor, Draco wrapped his hands around Potter's neck.

"So, Potter. Tell me. Should I let you prepare yourself first or truly punish you by ripping your hole open?"

Draco almost didn't believe it when he heard the sound. But it was there. Potter whimpered. He wasn't sure what that was supposed to mean, but for good measurement he pressed his hips forward to push his cock against Potter's ass. Simultaneously tightening his hold around Potters throat.

"I take that as a just fuck me already Draco" When Potter didn't seem against his statement Draco let go of his neck with one hand, moving the other to the front of his throat and pressing his palm firmly against Potter's airways. His now free hand wrapping around his own cock's base, pushing the tip in between Potter's plump ass cheeks. Eyes darting down to see what he was doing as he aligned his cock with Potter's hole.

Potter was shaking. If it was from fear or anticipation was hard to tell. Draco bit his lip taking a moment to think about what was about to happen. He was one step from fucking Harry bloody Potter. And Draco pushed in. Make that zero steps. Harry cried out, hands clawing at the wall in front of him, body tensing as soon as Draco pushed inside him. Draco gave the other a minute to collect himself before he pushed deeper into the others heat, burying his cock balls deep.

Potter had stopped shaking, his breathing slowly growing heavier as Draco simply watched the other male, keeping his hips still. He might be pissed at the other male, but he was no monster. He ran his now free hand up Harry's sides, fingers trailing over ribs, back down over his abs, only to push his lower half further back, making both of them groan at the slight friction it created between them.

Draco wasn't sure what happened to Potter, but seemingly as soon as Draco started moving his hips the other melted into a submissive pile of goo. Draco froze the first time Harry whimpered his name. Not his last name, but his given name. It was a mild shock to hear his name leaving Potters lips, especially in that tone.

That wasn't the only way Potter surprised him though, as Draco continued to thrust into him, simultaneously tightening his hands around Potter's throat. There it was, in a mix up with the whimpers came a soft please, accompanied by Harry pushing himself harder against Draco. And all Draco could do was fuck the boy in front of him into oblivion. Which if he said so himself, he felt he achieved to an O.

Draco changed the angle of his thrusts occasionally, simultaneously pressing different fingers firmer against Potters throat. Amusement playing in his eyes at the other male's reaction to each slight change.

He saw the droplets of sweat trailing down Potter's neck, the way it made his hair stick to his skin. He felt the way Potter's hole at the same time welcomed and rejected his cock, by clenching and unclenching in no specific pattern. He heard the sounds escaping Harry's lips. Like a waterfall of pleasure, which seemed to overwhelm Potter so much it had to be spoken of. Combined they brought them to the end. Draco filling Harry up with his cum, hips moving rapidly to ride out his orgasm, while Harry jerked suddenly, releasing all over the wall before going almost limp.

When Draco finally came down and pulled out, he found himself wondering what more this could contain. Instead of voicing said thought, he simply let go of Potter's throat and leaned against the wall beside the other male.

Potter took a moment before he turned around, leaning back against the wall as well, glancing at Draco. He was a mess. His glasses sat askew on his nose, his hair sticking to his forehead, droplets of sweat tickling over his bare skin. Bruises were slowly forming on his neck. And still Draco couldn't help but find the Gryffindor utterly sexy. If the other male hadn't been Potter, Draco would have probably kissed him. But he was Potter and nothing as emotional as that could happen between them.

Harry seemed to have collected himself after a few minutes, he pushed off the wall and limped his way to the piles containing his clothes.

Draco didn't move. He simply followed the others movement with his eyes. Watching as tan skin was covered up with clothes. When Potter was almost fully clothed, Draco found an old rag and transfigured it into a scarf. Holding it out to Potter, nodding towards his neck, when Potter didn't seem to get it.

The other males face turned a bright hue of red, before he hastily wrapped the scarf around his neck, nodding at Draco and leaving the broom closet with a last click of the door closing behind him.

Draco had expected that to be it. Maybe he had hoped that to be it, but he just couldn't get it out of his head. The way Potter had somehow managed to pull him into his web, by giving in to Draco, was pretty ironic.

Draco found himself following the Gryffindor with his eyes as the male entered the great hall. It had been two weeks since... Draco sighed, rubbing the back of his neck. At first it had been funny watching Potter trying to hide the bruises on his neck, trying not to walk without making a face, trying to pretend they had never had sex. After a week he had succeeded, which sent a wave of disappointment through Draco. He had quite enjoyed catching Potter looking at him. Enjoyed how hard it had been for him to focus in the classes they shared, but by now it was no longer funny.

Whenever Draco glanced his way, there was nothing. Whenever Draco attempted to start a fight, Potter would just walk away. Draco was frustrated. Very frustrated. The dreams didn't help much. Most nights he woke up bathed in his own sweat images of Harry in different positions in some state of nakedness flashing for his eyes.

To his horror Draco had found he wanted to fuck Potter again. Not just one more time, but plenty of times with no specific end in sight. He wanted no one else to take what he felt was his. Potter was his. It had been a quite shocking realization back then, but by now Draco had come to terms with it.

The question was just what he should do about it.


	2. The tournament begins

AN: So a couple of ppl wanted a continuation, so here it is. Please have in mind that the first chapter is written, probably a year ago, so whatever I had in mind back then is probably not what i've made it into now. Also excuse me for some of the sheer ridiculousness in this chapter lol :) Hope you enjoy!

* * *

The answer came to him when Potter flew from a fucking dragon and left the arena. Draco was sure he would die in that moment, but surprising enough Potter returned, grabbed the golden egg and practically got showered with points.

It was then he realized he could simply take what was his. Like Potter had taken his egg. Distract what was guarding it and then when they least expected it take what was his. Now the question was just how to get Granger and the weasel out of the way.

Draco had to admit he spent a little too long attempting to come up with a plan. In the end Mad eye Moody was the one who really sparked the idea in his head. The man pulled him aside after class one day, looking at him with only his good eye as the other seemed to move around the room.

"hey boy" he stated. "Sorry about the transfiguration accident."

Draco could tell he didn't mean that at all, but he simply nodded, hoping it would get him off the hook sooner, so he could follow Harry out of class.

"You want to get closer to Potter? Do you?" Moody moved closer to him. His breath hitting Draco in the face. Not pleasant at all.

He made a face, but nodded none the less. Not seeing any reason to deny it, when he had obviously been caught.

A grin spread on Moody's face. "All you have to do is suggest he takes a bath with his egg. I'm sure he will thank you for that one." Moody's eyes tinkled, making the other male look like a bit of a psycho.

When Draco left the class, his mind was driving in highest gear. If he helped Potter with his egg, said male would be indebted to him. Draco honestly wasn't even sure how Harry had gotten into the tournament in the first place, but from Draco's intense Potter studying, he had realized how unhappy Harry seemed with the attention he got. He certainly hadn't joined it himself.

Draco had spent quite some time trying to figure out why anyone would add Potter into the tournament. Ending at the same conclusion every damn time. The tournament was dangerous. Harry could die.

How the person had managed to get Harry chosen, was another mystery he couldn't quite understand. A mystery he would have to save for later. Now he had to save Potter from whatever the next task could be. He was certain Potter hadn't found the eggs secret. He was most likely too proud to even ask the know it all for help. Draco shook his head. What an idiot.

A soft smile spread on his lips, quickly replaced by a sneer when a Ravenclaw almost collided with him.

"Piss off" he said, shoving the other out of his way.

Stupid prick, not watching where he was going. Draco sighed. A plan. He needed a plan. Even if he knew what to do to get Potter indebted, he didn't know how to say it yet. Maybe he didn't have to say anything. Maybe all he had to do was show Potter. He hummed in thought as he turned a corner, stating the password to the wall, before entering the common room.

He took a seat in the corner, hoping no one would dare bother him. If he had to show Potter, he would need a big amount of water. The black lake was out of the picture. It was the biggest source of water on the ground, but also not somewhere you would want to be this time of year. The dorms had showers. They also contained water. How in the world would he manage to either drag Potter to the Slytherin dorms or get himself into the Gryffindor ones though?

He made a face. Just the idea of being in the Gryffindor tower disgusted him. All the red. It was a wonder it didn't mess with the Gryffindors heads. Maybe it did. Who knew why Gryffindors were such fools? He shook his head.

Now was not the time to be distracted by houses. Water was important. He needed to find a place with water.

It first hit him later in the halls, when he saw Cedric Diggory, that dumbass. The Hufflepuff boy was showing what looked to be a first year his prefect badge, talking about how important it was to respect each other. Or at least something along those lines. Draco honestly didn't listen too closely.

He then knew where he would find his source of water. The prefects bathroom was perfect. Now all he had to do was find a Slytherin prefect, who he could pay for the password.

-o-o-

It was Saturday. Potter had just left the great hall and Draco was following him. The stairs didn't cut him off, seemingly luck was in his favour that night. He had been waiting for this day to come.

Harry was luckily alone. He had been distancing himself from his friends, even if him and the Weasel had made up after Harry got the egg, there still seemed to be tension among the three of them.

But Draco had gotten a glimpse of the egg during dinner. Apparently, Potter was trying to solve it today. Which really was rather late, considering the second task was only a week away.

Draco set his plan into motion. As soon as they reached the fifth floor, which luckily was mostly empty, he pushed Potter off the stairs onto the floor. Watching as the stairs turned away, before he turned to Potter.

"I know how to solve your egg mystery." Was all he said, before Harry could say anything, he dragged him with him.

Potter didn't resist. Draco had honestly expected him to, but seemingly his submissiveness wasn't only sexually. Interesting. Very interesting.

They soon enough reached the bathroom, Draco stating the password, before he led Harry inside. The other male's eyes scanned around the room. Draco could see emotions flash over his face as he took it all in. He was most of all impressed. A bit of confusion added to the mix, with a slight hint of worry.

Draco took the egg from Potters hands, dumping it into the big tub. He turned on the taps, before turning back to face Harry.

Harry simply looked at him. Draco moving closer to the other male, before his hands found their place around Potters neck. He didn't know what it was, but it was like a weight was lifted off his shoulders as he tightened his fingers around Potters throat.

"I think you already knew my help wouldn't be free." Potter nodded, glancing towards the closed door.

Draco hummed, pulling out his wand to cast a locking charm on the door. Seemingly that was all Potter needed, his attention redirected to Draco.

"I know you know the rules already. So why waste time, hm?"

Potter didn't say anything, he just started undressing. Draco didn't even have to tighten his hold around the other male's throat. Even if he didn't have to, he did it anyways, enjoying the way Potters breath hitched, his eyes widening as he picked up the pace of which he was undressing.

Draco released him to allow him to take off his shirt, letting his eyes roam over every curve the others body contained. He hated to admit it, even to himself, but Potter was beautiful.

The bruises which had been on his neck had completely disappeared by now, but that only allowed Draco to create new ones. He grinned as his eyes met Potters, before he lowered his gaze to run over himself.

Potter sighed a little, but seemed to get the hint as his hands found the zipper on Draco's pants. Draco was honestly nervous. This time it was different. There was no anger, no resistance. It was too intimate, Draco realized as his hands once more found their way to Potters neck, fingers digging into his skin as he forced the Gryffindor backwards.

"One would think you had been waiting for this Potter"

Potter placed his hands ontop of Draco's, green eyes meeting grey. Draco loosened his hold for Harry to speak.

"I know you have been waiting for this."

And then Potter took Draco's hands off his throat, holding them in his as he led him into the water. Draco was honestly confused. Potter had been willing enough last time, but it almost seemed like he didn't mind the slightest that Draco was gonna abuse him.

Draco knew that was what he was doing. He wasn't stupid. What they had done last time hadn't been intimate. It hadn't been gentle. It hadn't even been fully consented. Why was Potter acting like this?

Draco didn't really have time to think about it, before Potter was in his lap. The intensity in his eyes almost too much.

"You wanted to fuck me for your help, didn't you?" Harry stated.

"So go on. Get it done"

Draco could feel his blood slowly starting to boil. Get it done. Really. How dared Potter say shit like that. He was meant to either want it, because Draco was a fucking god in bed, or fear it, again because Draco was a fucking god. He wasn't supposed to not care.

Draco found his hands slipping around Potter's throat.

"You fucking prick" He growled, fingers tightening around the other male's neck till Potter was gasping for air. Draco smirked at the sudden flash of fear in Potter's eyes. That was better. Much better.

Potter's hands landed on top of his, this time there was nothing intimate about the gesture through. Potters nail dug into Draco's skin, as the other male desperately tried to pull his hands away.

Potter's face turned more and more red, before it started going paler and paler. Draco could sense how close the other was to fainting, so he let go. Shortly. Only allowing Potter a single breath of air.

"Much better Potter." He muttered, leaning in to mutter in Potter's ear.

"This time even if you run away, I'm sure you know I will find you, even if you pretend nothing happened and ignore me."

Draco could almost see the shiver which went through Potters body. The goose bumps on his neck enough indication.

He tightened his hands once more, fingers digging into Harry's skin as he slowly moved away to watch the obvious pain in Potter's face.

"You're mine." He stated. "Do you get that?"

Potter nodded, the light in his eyes growing weaker. "Only mine."

Then Draco let go of Harry's throat. His hands simply resting there as color slowly returned in the others cheeks, along with the light in his eyes.

Draco moved one hand from Potter's neck down to his own shaft, "ass up Potter"

And Harry did just that, he placed his hands on Draco's shoulders to keep his balance, lifting up his ass. Draco grinned, the remaining hand on Potter's neck, giving a small squeeze before he moved it to Harry's ass. Pulling the other male firmly against him, as he aligned his cock with the others hole.

His fingers dug into Potter's ass, as his cock slowly moved deeper and deeper into him. And that one move was the gentlest of them all that night. Not that Potter had seemed to really mind.

He had been a mess obviously. But judging from the sounds escaping his lips, throughout it all, he was far from unhappy. Each moan of his name had sent shivers through Draco. Each please had encouraged him to only go impossible harder. The way Potters body had responded to his had made strength he didn't even know he had erupt.

He had moved Potter around like he was nothing more than a big doll. Changing their position, to allow him to go even harder. Potter had seemed to appreciate it.

By the time Draco came down from his orgasm, Potter was slung over the edge of the bathtub. His legs and lower half still below water, while his arms lay sprawled out over the tiles on the floor, his head hanging mid air as he panted heavily.

Before Draco pulled out, he shoved himself deeper in for good measurement, making Harry grunt softly. Draco sat down on the bench at the edge of the tub under the water, glancing over at Harry.

The other male had bruises covering his neck. His fingers had cuts, from how hard he had attempted to grip onto tiled floor. Draco was sure if Potter turned over, he would have a huge bruise on his chest, from the impact from continuously hitting the edge of the tub. What Draco appreciated the most though, was the masterpiece Potter's ass was. It had a hand mark imprinted on one cheek. Truly the cherry on top.

Potter slowly got his breathing under control and turned over to also sit on the bench, running a hand through his hair as he glanced at Draco.

"The egg" He stated.

Draco rolled his eyes as he grabbed his wand from his pants, accioing the egg.

"All you have to do is open it under water." He hummed as he handed the other male the egg.

Potter raised an eyebrow, seemingly not believing Draco.

"We had sex for you to tell me such bullshit. Fuck I knew I shouldn't' have trusted you Malfoy."

Draco wasn't sure why it bothered him so much that Potter didn't believe him, but it did. He grabbed the back of Potters neck, shoving the other males head underneath the water.

"Stupid Gryffindor" he grumbled as he fumbled with the clasp to opening the egg, which Potter was still holding. As soon as the egg was open he shoved Potters face further down, before letting go. Huffing as he waited for the idiot to resurface.

Potter was coughing slightly as he finally gave up and came back up for air. Draco raised an eyebrow at him. Potter had the decency to look apologetic.

"So?" Draco stated.

"It said something about, being below the ground. They've taken something I'll miss. And then I didn't have enough air to hear the rest." Harry was frowning as he ran a hand through his hair.

"What do you suppose that means?" He muttered

Draco shrugged, taking the egg from Potter, closing it, and reopening it before diving below the surface to listen to the clue himself.

_Come seek us where our voices sound,_

_We cannot sing above the ground,_

_And while you're searching ponder this;_

_We've taken what you'll sorely miss,_

_An hour long you'll have to look,_

_And to recover what we took,_

_But past an hour, the prospect's black,_

_Too late, it's gone, it won't come back.*_

Draco resurfaced, watching as Potter resurfaced as well, haven dived under shortly after Draco did.

"They live below the ground. Considering the egg needed the water, I'm guessing they need water as well." Draco stated, Potter nodding, seemingly in deep thought.

"You're searching the water for something they've taken. You got one hour."

Harry nodded again, glancing at Draco.

"How will I stay in the water for a whole hour though?" Draco rolled his eyes.

"You truly don't read much do you Potter?"

Potter shrugged.

"Do you know of the plant called gillyweed?" Potter shook his head, making Draco sigh softly.

Potter truly was hopeless.

"I'm guessing you've never had gillywater either." He shook his head again.

"It's a magical plant which allows you to breath under water, for approximately an hour."

The light in Harry's eyes intensified as he finally seemed to catch on to what Draco was saying.

"How do I get it?"

Draco rolled his eyes. "Let me take care of that. Just remember you will owe me Potter."

Potter sighed softly, nodding as he bit his lip. "I take owing you means sex right?"

Draco hummed. "It doesn't have to be. Who knows what I could come up with Potter." Draco smirked as he rose from the bench, grabbing his wand to cast a quick drying charm, before he started getting dressed.

"I'll bring you the gillyweed Monday in care of magical creatures." He stated before he left the bathroom.

-o-o-

_Meanwhile in Dumbledores office._

Barty Crouch sr. sighed softly as he watched the headmaster take the goblet of fire out of a cabinet.

"The goblet is now ready. It has chosen who will be sunk into the lake for all four champions."

The headmaster let his gaze run over the other people there. Karkaroff seemed rather annoyed that they had to actually use the one the champions would sorely miss. Grumbling about why they couldn't just use a random student and get it done with. Madam Maxime didn't seem too pleased either, but she simply looked at the goblet as Dumbledore swung his wand over it.

The first paper swirled out of the goblet, Karkaroff caught it between his thumb and index finger.

"Hermione Granger" He stated, before tossing the paper in the trash and getting up to leave. The next paper following the first just then, Maxime caught it between her long fingers.

"Gabrielle. Of course." She stated, smiling as she let the second note follow the first one into the trash.

Dumbledore caught the third one. "Cho Chang." He nodded a little, as they all watch the fourth note leaving the goblet.

Barty caught it, furrowing his brows in wonder as he read the name out loud. "Draco Malfoy."

_*This is taken from the books._


End file.
